Don't Go
by AuntJackie
Summary: When Daryl returns to the prison without Merle, everyone knows what's happened. Carol can't help but remind him that he's not alone despite how much he wants to be...or does he? Daryl/Carol


**A/N: Hello my fellow Walking Dead fans! This is my first time posting on this section of FanFic (I'm usually over in the wrestling section) and only my second story with female/male leads (I'm a slash girl) but I was just moved to write something about this couple after the last episode. I really hope the writers of Walking Dead take note of how many people want some Caryl action. I mean, two tortured souls who have been through hell in their lives? Who wouldn't want them to be together, right? Hope you all like my version of what I would like to happen. **

**Disclaimed: I own no one related to Walking Dead! This is just a figment of my imagination!**

The loud clang of the prison gate sliding shut startled Carol and her body jerked up in response. Her bright blue eyes instantly locked onto Daryl's body as it stalked from the gate towards the prison, ignoring everyone in his path. She could see how everyone in the courtyard watched him carefully; the dejected and already closed off demeanor and the blood soaked clothes covering his body. Carol's eyes widened in realization. Daryl returning alone and soaked in blood could only mean one thing. Merle was gone.

Without realizing it, Carol rose to her feet, leaving Judith under the attention of Hershel, who quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't do it, Carol. I think we all know what happened. Just leave him be until he feels like talking."

"Because we all know that's gonna happen, right?" she replied to the older man sarcastically.

"Carol, I know you want to help him but can you really provide any comfort to him right now? His brother, the only family he had, is gone and Daryl knows how we all felt about him; how he was the only reason we even accepted Merle back into the fold. Any sympathetic words you offer him right now will not be accepted graciously. He'll see it as mocking and he'll lash out. Don't put yourself through that."

Carol shook her head, gently removing Hershel's hand from her wrist. She smiled at the older man and squeezed his hand before letting it drop. "I'll take my chances. I'm strong enough to take whatever he dishes out at me. I think its more important that he knows he has more family left. Merle wasn't it."

Hershel nodded but a look of concern still remained in his eyes. He turned down to Judith now bundled in his arms as Carol walked off in the direction of the prison. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the yard now on her but ignored them. Nothing could deter her now. Her mission was clear...however it wouldn't be easy.

As she entered the prison, her steps quickly carried her towards the cell Daryl had turned into his own. She found no sign of the man but the weeks in the large building had already taught her of the many hiding spots he and everyone used when needing time alone. It would be stupid of her to think he'd be in one, making himself so easy to find but to Carol's surprise, he was. She pushed the door leading to an old electrical room open and there he was, leaning against the window.

Carol sighed in relief and entered slowly, letting the door close quietly behind her. She knew that no matter how quiet she was or how he ignored her presence, he knew she was there.

"Daryl,"

He kept his back turned to her, the muscles under his shirt almost vibrating with tension.

Carol licked her lips nervously and took a step further into the room. "I know you probably want to be alone right now but I couldn't just let you be without first telling you one thing. You're not alone, understood? I know you're probably thinking that right now but you're not. We're all here for you. Merle may not have been our favorite person around here but no one wished him death. For your sake alone we wished him well and prayed he changed and showed some kind of remorse for what he'd done..." " She sighed and lowered her gaze. "I'll go now and let you grieve in peace. I just wanted you to know that."

Turning around and heading for the door, she was shocked to hear his low, gruff voice as her hand approached the doorknob.

"Don't,"

Carol froze, her hand hovering over the knob. "What?" She turned over slowly, confusion evident in her eyes. "You want me to stay?"

Daryl still leaned on the window frame but this time he faced her. His arms were crossed over his chest defensively but his eyes were a storm of emotions. "Yeah,"

Carol slowly walked back towards the middle of the room, throwing a smile at Daryl as she did so. She sighed inwardly when it was returned, though briefly. "Is there anything I could do to make this better? Anything?"

Daryl shrugged and lowered his eyes. "Doubt that." His eyes quickly rose back up to meet Carol's and he shook his head, annoyed at his own attitude. "Sorry...I don't mean to be such an asshole."

"It's fine. I think if there's one day that its OK to be an asshole, today is the day." Carol shrugged, walking closer to him without realizing it. "Besides, I'm kinda used to it."

Daryl nodded, another smile coming onto his face. "I guess you are. Makes me wonder why you're even here and bothering with my sorry ass then."

Carol stared into Daryl's matching blue eyes. "Daryl, I think if anyone can understand how you feel right now, it's me. I lost my daughter, you lost your brother...there's nothing harder than losing a family member. Especially when we're all trying so hard to hang onto something, anything, that will keep us somehow linked to our former lives."

Daryl nodded once more. He let Carol's words soak in as he turned back to look out the window. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Glenn and Maggie, the couple looking more touchy-feely than usual. His chest clenched as his eyes replaced the figures with him and Carol...something that had been happening more than usual lately. The woman had a hold on him like no one ever had before and than included Merle.

"Of everyone down there, all of them who saw me come in, I knew you were gonna be the one to try and follow me and comfort me. I knew all of them would wanna leave me be until I was ready but I knew you wouldn't wait," He turned back over to Carol, noting how close she was to him now as she leaned on the opposite side of the window pane. "I also knew I would turn anyone else who attempted to come in here out on their ass. They all probably know it, too."

Carol smiled, a soft laugh escaping her. "Well, was that a sorta compliment, Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl smiled and shrugged. "I guess,"

Carol stepped forward, reaching for one of Daryl's crossed arms and lowering it. She saw the smile fade from his face but didn't let it stop her from holding onto his hand. "I will always be here for you, Daryl. You have earned that and I'm glad you got it through that thick skull of yours already."

"I'm just not used to having anyone..." Daryl trailed off, unable to finish the though that as much as he would grieve his brother, the reality was that the older man had never really been much of a brother to begin with.

"Well, you have someone now. You have a lot of people, actually." Carol motioned out the window and smiled.

Daryl shrugged and lowered his other arm from where he had wrapped it around his waist. "Don't matter. I only need one."

Carol inhaled sharply, her lips parting. "What?"

"Merle was just one; one death. I don't know how many they'll be tomorrow or the next day. Rick's talking war and I know we have to. Hell, I want to put a bullet between the Governor's eyes myself now, too for what he did to Merle but..." Daryl took a step forward, his words spilling from his lips now. "It's too damn difficult to go forward in this life when you have attachments. I saw how it was for Rick and how it is for Glenn and I didn't want one but you...I don't know what it is with you, woman."

"Daryl," whispered Carol, her heart thudding. "I don't expect anything but your friendship."

"And it's for that reason that you've gained it," responded Daryl. "And made me think of more,"

"More?" Carol licked her lips, her eyes noting how Daryl's followed the move.

"I don't want to die without trying, Carol."

"Don't! Don't put yourself and dying in the same sentence," she responded breathlessly. "I couldn't take it." Without realizing it, Carol wrapped her free arm around Daryl's waist, burying herself in his chest. "I couldn't go on without you. You're what's kept me going since Sophie...hell, since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Daryl couldn't help the initial stiffness when Carol pressed herself to his body but he pushed it away, not willing to let the traumas of his childhood interfere with his life any more. He pulled his hand free from her grip and wrapped both arms around her slim waist. "I ain't got no plans to leave you, Carol. Just promise me the same. I couldn't take losing anyone else I lo..."

Daryl stopped in the middle of his sentence, shocked at the word about to come out of his lips. Carol had noticed, as well, her bright blue eyes connecting with his as she tilted her head up. He nodded down at her, descending on her gently, molding their lips together. His tongue softly stroked Carol's lips and he playfully bit the bottom one, much to her surprise. Not only was Ed never one for playful moments but she never expected Daryl to be for them, either. Carol's lips curved into a smile against Daryl's mouth and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue forward into her mouth. She moaned softly as Daryl's tongue stoked hers sensuously. His hand moved up Carol's back and traveled up, finally stopping at her neck. He tilted her head slightly, letting him go deeper inside her mouth as he tasted something he couldn't describe...something that was just Carol.

Carol's hand stroked the skin under the shirt on Daryl's hips and eagerly returned the kiss just as fiercely. Daryl slowed the kiss as the need for air became too much for both and they reluctantly pulled apart, keeping their bodies pressed together. Carol's eyes slowly opened and met Daryl's gaze. She smiled slowly and rested her forehead on his head, letting her eyes drift shut once more.

"It's about damn time, Daryl Dixon."

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
